This invention relates to a contoured shoulder pad for attachment to a garment of a wearer, the pad having a closeable inner pocket in which valuable articles may be kept securely.
It is quite common for shoulder pads to be included in garments, especially women's garments. Examples of such shoulder pads are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,498 to Hull; U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,646 to Root; U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,640 to Woodward; U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,059 to Dee; U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,513 to Gerry; U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,885 to MacManus; U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,993 to Kleinman; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,223 to Axsom. Although such known shoulder pads have been made attachable to an inner shoulder surface of garments and onto brassiere straps, and have included core members, such shoulder pads have not provided an accessible inner pocket which is conveniently closeable for the purpose of securely keeping small articles such as credit cards, keys, money and such. Our invention provides a composite contoured pad having a folded semi-elliptical shape and an inner core which contains a closeable pocket, and is an appreciable improvement over known shoulder pads.